


The Scent of Joy

by PattRose



Series: The Scent Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly does happiness and joy smell like?  Well, Jim thinks he might know, but there is no one he can share it with other than Blair.  They wouldn’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Joy

The Scent of Joy  
Part Four of The Scent Series  
By PattRose  
Warnings: Happiness and Joy, beware!  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash, established relationship  
Word Count: 1740  
Summary: What exactly does happiness and joy smell like? Well, Jim thinks he might know, but there is no one he can share it with other than Blair. They wouldn’t understand.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/scentofjoycover1_zps6f3e7beb.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/scentofjoy_zps69de26ea.jpg.html)

Jim woke up to a wonderful scent. He didn’t open his eyes and tried to pinpoint the scent and where it was coming from. It was coming from Blair’s side of the bed. It wasn’t the scent of Blair’s fresh brushed teeth, it wasn’t pheromones, so Jim wasn’t sure what it was. He opened his eyes and saw a look on Blair’s face that was heavenly. Blair looked so happy that Jim realized, it was a scent of joy he was smelling. Blair was just that happy. Jim smiled at Blair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Once the kiss had broken, Blair asked, “Not that I’m complaining but what was the sweet smile for?” 

“The look on your face and the scent in the air, I decided it was joy. I take it you’re happy,” Jim guessed. 

“This is so cool that you can smell emotions. When you told me that Carolyn smelled badly, you knew it was jealousy and you were right on. You said you scented love coming from me and you were right again. Now, you are smelling joy, which I am feeling at this moment. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, Jim. So happy that sometimes I expect it to end. Nothing could be this good, right? Tell me that you worry about that from time to time.”

“Actually, I don’t because I can smell all of your emotions. So, I always know how you feel. Whether you be mad, sad, and glad or in love, I smell them all. I didn’t think I wanted these senses, but turns out they are pretty cool when it comes to me and you. When I can smell an evil person while we are questioning him or her at the station, it makes it hard to stay focused. Then it’s another story. You can’t arrest someone just because they have a scent of guilt on them.”

“I think your senses are pretty cool, too. You’re lucky that you have a partner that knows what to look for, Megan has been doing a great job, don’t you think?”  
“She does a fine job, but I’d rather have it be you. Sometimes I wish that you would become a cop and work with me,” Jim stated. 

“That sounds good and all, but they would never let us work together since we’re out at the station. So, I’m not giving up my teaching job.”

“I know that, I was just being wistful. Now tell me Chief, why are you filled with joy this morning?”

“Think on that a moment and see if you can’t figure it out yourself,” Blair teased. 

Jim thought for a little while and then smiled. “Shit, it’s been a year since we moved in together and fell in love. I can’t believe I didn’t remember until now.” 

“This is our Anniversary from now on, so we’re going out tonight and celebrating if it kills both of us. Teaching is going to take second place and so is being a cop. Nothing is getting in our way of my joy celebration,” Blair kidded. 

“Sounds good to me, Chief.”

“Then it’s a date. Tonight at 6:30, we’re going to the new Blues Club in town and dinner and dancing.”

“I would love dancing with you at a club. How do you know about this place? Was it in the paper?”

“Nope, one of my students told me about it and told me to check it out. So, that’s what we’re going to do,” Blair said. 

Jim got closer to Blair and began to kiss him eagerly. Blair was totally with the program. In fact he was on the edge faster than he had ever been. There was no preparation this time, only two cocks rubbing against each other until both men came, happily and with a great deal of noise. This was the proper way to begin their anniversary day.

*

Jim had two murders to solve and frowned when he looked at his watch. It was already five and he was supposed to go out with Blair at 6:30. _Shit! I’m never going to make it._

Jim called Blair and heard, “Sandburg…”

“Hey Chief, bad news. I have to stay at least another two hours after work. I’m investigating two different homicides and they need to be done quickly. I think I’m close on one of them, but the other one has me stumped.”

“Don’t feel bad, Jim because they are having an emergency meeting tonight at 6:30, so I was getting ready to call you and cancel. Neither of us could catch a break today.”

“You’re so right, Chief. Maybe we can shoot for another night.”

“We will. We’re going to have our joy celebration, damn it. Even if we both have to be sick and call in to our jobs.” Jim smiled at the thought of ditching work to fuck Blair all day long instead. The more he thought of it, the better it was sounding. “Blair, I just thought of something. I think I’m getting a fever. I won’t be able to come into work tomorrow.”

Blair laughed. “I might catch it. Us being so close and all.” This made Jim smile even more. 

“So, tomorrow, then?” Jim asked. 

“Tomorrow, man. Have fun solving crimes,” Blair replied. 

Jim went back in and started asking questions again. He needed to find something out about this guy. He wasn’t right, but Jim couldn’t put his finger on it. But they had no real evidence other than Jim thinking he smelled guilty. Megan went with him to question the dude and she was bad cop, Jim was good cop. After two hours of questioning him, they got him to admit to the crime. He wrote it all done on paper and signed it and Jim and Megan went to see about getting him booked. 

“Partner, that went very well,” Megan said. 

“You make a really good, bad cop.”

“And you make a great good cop. I knew there was something wrong with him, but we had no evidence to back us up. I’ll get the search warrants for his car, home and office. Did he say he had a boat?”

“Yes, he has a boat parked at the marina. Get the warrant for there, too. We don’t want to leave any stones unturned. This guy has done it before. He was too smooth to have been new at this game.”

“I agree, Jim. Now, let me get busy getting the warrants and we might get out of here by ten tonight,” Megan said sarcastically. 

“Before I forget, are you still enjoying the apartment?” Jim questioned. 

“I love my apartment. It’s perfect. And when my folks come next week there is plenty of room for them. Did Simon tell you I’ll be taking off for the week?”

“No, but that’s okay.”

“I’ll make it up to you when I get back. I promise.” She smiled all the way over to her desk. 

Jim really liked working with Megan. And she seemed to like working with him. She liked being tough and Jim liked that she was. So, the partnership was really working.

*

At midnight Jim slipped into the big bed and curled up to Blair. He was so nice and warm and Jim felt bad about putting his cold hands and feet anywhere near him. But after this horrid case, Jim needed some love and affection.

Blair turned around and asked, “It was bad?”

“Yeah, we found six bodies on his boat. I knew he wasn’t a first time killer, but I wasn’t expecting all of that. He was going to dump them in the ocean tonight. What he did to all of them was horrible.”

Blair pulled Jim in for a deep kiss and then started moving down and took Jim’s cock into his mouth. Jim moaned with pleasure and Blair turned around so they could ‘69’. Blair noticed that while Jim was sucking him, he acted like he needed Blair so much. And for this, Blair was thrilled. A year and Jim was still wanting him as much as the first day they met. 

Blair thought of their first time while he continued sucking on Jim. He almost snickered because not everyone’s first time was on his knees in a garage of his friend’s house. The thought of them doing it with Carolyn right outside the door, made him come with a vengeance. Jim being the good cocksucker that he was, swallowed every drop. Jim moaned as Blair started sucking him harder and Jim came down Blair’s throat. It was always so warm and inviting. 

Blair moved back up to the head of the bed and went into Jim’s arms. 

“God, I love sex with you,” Jim stated, simply. 

“I’m glad, because I sure have fun with you, too.”

“Are you going to call in sick tomorrow? Jim wondered. 

“Already did. I got someone to cover my classes for me. I’m all yours, man.”

Jim thought for a second and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and heard, the voice say, “Rafe.”

“Rafe, could you possibly cover for me tomorrow? I’m sicker than a dog and don’t see me getting better any time soon.” Jim lied easily. 

“Sure, Jim, I have nothing going on tomorrow, anyhow. Take care of yourself and we’ll see you the next day if you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks, Rafe,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. “All taken care of, Chief. Now, we can spend some quality time together, but we’re going to have to dance in the loft. I don’t want anyone seeing us out after I played hooky during the day. Know what I mean?”

“I’ve got some bluesy music to listen to tomorrow. We’ll have Thai food delivered and we’ll just lay like broccoli.”

“I love you so much, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. It was a great anniversary celebration. Tomorrow will be even better,” Blair answered. 

And it was. 

The end


End file.
